


Giant Attack Squirrels of the Hellmouth

by Glassdarkly



Series: SB Fag Ends Drabbles and Short Fics: BtVS season 4 [2]
Category: Buffy the Vampire Slayer
Genre: Animal Death, Canon Compliant, Canon-Typical Violence, F/M, Humor, Prompt Fill, Season/Series 04
Language: English
Status: Completed
Published: 2015-01-28
Updated: 2015-01-28
Packaged: 2018-03-09 11:23:23
Rating: Teen And Up Audiences
Warnings: No Archive Warnings Apply
Chapters: 1
Words: 241
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/3247832
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/Glassdarkly/pseuds/Glassdarkly
Summary: <blockquote class="userstuff">
              <p>There are some cautionary tales to be told about the misuse of spell ingredients. This is one of them.</p><p>A scene inexplicably left out of <i>The Harsh Light of Day.</i></p>
            </blockquote>





	Giant Attack Squirrels of the Hellmouth

**Author's Note:**

> First posted to the SB Fag Ends Livejournal Community in October 2013. Part of the 2013 Halloween Challenge. For the prompt: Lady Morgan's Glamour, from the spell book _Natural Lore_ , which has some very stern things to say about not storing your acorns picked under a blue moon properly.

_Innit a fantastic day? Birds singing, squirrels making lots of rotten little squirrels. Sun beaming down in a nice, non-fatal way. It's very exciting. I can't wait to see if I freckle._

_Spike: The Harsh Light of Day, BtVS season 4_.

"Never told me there were witches on the loose, Slayer. Some bright spark didn't stash her acorns picked under a blue moon securely, I bet."

Spike dodged a furry tail and grabbed a fallen tree branch to defend himself. 

Buffy turned from finishing off her opponent. "Why would I tell _you_ anything, Spike?"

"Oh, I dunno." The branch rose and fell. "'Cos I'm the bloke that's helping you with your giant squirrel problem?" 

Spike bashed harder. "I mean, when I said squirrels making lots of other squirrels, I meant rotten little ones, not bloody great monsters like these."

He kicked the giant squirrel in the head. 

"Die, you blighter, die."

Buffy made a face. "I think it did. About five minutes ago."

"Oh." Spike dropped the branch. He wiped sweat off his forehead and squinted up at the sun shining through the leaves. The Gem of Amarra glittered on his finger.

"Looks like that's the last of them."

"Looks like," Buffy agreed. "Good thing this is a quiet part of the campus. No one saw us."

"Yeah?" Spike smirked at her and cracked his knuckles. "Where were we, Slayer?"

Buffy kicked him in the face. "Right about here, I think."


End file.
